


Cold

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko has never had ice cream. Savvy helps. Savvy belongs to Sabrina Eveningfeather (I don't know if she still has a tumblr) and Shadow belongs to Shadowlord13.





	Cold

According to all the known laws of dating, it was customary to wait a few days before contacting the date. But Shadow couldn’t seem to stop looking at her phone. Each time, he’d never called or texted, nor had he left her a message on any of her social media accounts. That was fine, it would all be fine, Savvy had said that Darko had only just gotten his smartphone, so he probably didn’t know how to use it. That was all. He wasn’t ignoring her, he hadn’t hated their date that much, he’d call or text or something when he was ready. Maybe he might even show up one night, one rainy, dark, windswept night with his cape billowing behind him and a rose in his mouth and he’d say…

“Just call him,” said Louisa, seeing that her friend had that far-off look in her eyes that could only mean that she was daydreaming about her dark prince.

“But it’s the very next day,” said Shadow. “Aren’t I supposed to wait?”

“I dunno, I didn’t wait with Lisa,” said Louisa. “Well, I did, but that was just nerves and her needing to recover from her time in Pandoria. If you want to call him, call him. Or text, if you’re too nervous to call.”

“Good idea,” said Shadow, finally tapping into her contacts and selecting Darko’s name. Her thumb hovered over the chat bar for a few seconds as she hesitated, biting her lip. But at last, she let out the breath that she’d been holding and tapped out a message.

Savvy’s tongue poked out of her mouth as she carefully reached over to the card tower. She just needed to place this card here, and…

“Savvy, I need your help!” Darko cried, slamming open the door of her bedroom. Savvy cried out, falling on top of her carefully-constructed card tower. The cards fluttered around her, one landing on her rump which stuck up in the air. Savvy huffed, blowing some of her hair away from her face.

“What?” asked Savvy, standing up. “You ruined my card tower, now the card people are homeless.”

“Savvy, I have a dire problem that needs solving immediately,” said Darko. Savvy sighed, looking at the remains of her card tower.

“Alright, what is it?” asked Savvy, turning to look at him.

“Shadow has asked me out for ice cream,” said Darko.

“And?” asked Savvy. “You like her, don’t you?”

“Yes,” said Darko.

“Then what’s the problem?” asked Savvy.

“I have never eaten ice cream before, alas, and I am so terribly afraid that I may not like it, thus ruining our date and forever destroying any chances that I have with her,” said Darko, throwing an arm over his eyes. Savvy rolled her eyes at her adoptive brother’s dramatics.

“Wait, you’ve never eaten ice cream?” asked Savvy.

“No, never,” said Darko, utmost sincerity in his eyes.

“What?” said Savvy with a gasp, clapping her hands to her chest in shock.

“Yes, it is a shameful fact,” said Darko, bowing his head to look at the ground. Savvy covered her mouth with her hands.

“We must remedy this immediately!” said Savvy, pointing upwards. “To the freezer!” And, grabbing Darko’s hand, Savvy ran from the room, almost dragging Darko behind her in her haste. 

Once in the kitchen, Savvy walked Darko over to the kitchen table and sat him down before placing a bowl and spoon in front of him. Darko fidgeted nervously.

“But what if I don’t like it, what will I say then?” asked Darko.

“Listen,” said Savvy, turning around to look at him with a punnet of ice cream in her hand. “Everybody likes ice cream, it’s just a question of finding your favourite flavour. And I know you’re not lactose intolerant, a bowl of cereal is your usual midnight snack.”

“I hope that you are right,” said Darko, watching nervously as Savvy scooped out one scoop of the vanilla ice cream.

“Plain to start with,” said Savvy. “Just in case you don’t like it.”

“How many flavours are there?” asked Darko, concern evident in his features as he gazed down at the cold white treat.

“Oh, hundreds,” said Savvy. “Just wait until you taste triple choc ripple, it’s divine.”

“If you think so,” said Darko, tentatively picking up the spoon. He dipped the spoon in the ice cream once before he licked it carefully. He licked his lips. “Hmm. It’s… sweet. Very sweet. I like it!” Eagerly, he dug in to the rest, shovelling it into his mouth until it was all gone. He looked up at Savvy. “Is there more?”

“Heck yeah, there’s more,” said Savvy, grabbing more out of the freezer. “Which flavour do you wanna try next? There’s a lot in here.”

“Yes, the other Generals, save for Sands, eat it a lot. They say that it is a… ‘depression snack’, or something to that extent. They eat it when they are sad, usually while crying,” said Darko.

“Makes sense,” said Savvy, nodding. She got out several flavours.

“Hmm… what do you recommend?” asked Darko, looking over the names on the containers. Strawberry, boysenberry, chocolate, chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, caramel…

“Let’s go with a popular choice,” said Savvy, scooping some chocolate into the bowl. She grabbed another spoon for herself, eating directly out of the container and humming happily at the taste.

“Wow,” said Darko after taking a bite. “That is most delicious.”

“Yeah, just don’t eat it too quickly,” said Savvy. “You’ll get a-

“Ow!” said Darko, putting his hand to his forehead as a sharp pain pierced his skull. “You didn’t tell me that this sweet dessert can bring harm to me!”

“Well, yeah, it will if you eat it too quickly,” said Savvy.

“Is my beloved Shadow trying to injure me?” asked Darko. “Bring harm to me? Kill me, perhaps? I knew that her association with the druids could prove to be problematic, but to lure me in with love and then try to kill me?” By the time he’d finished his speech, Darko was leaning back in his chair with an arm over his forehead and his teary eyes staring at the ceiling.

“Dude, chill,” said Savvy. “She just asked you out for ice cream. I don’t think she has any ulterior motives, she just wants to spend time with you. And the worst thing ice cream can do is give you cavities.”

“What are cavities?” asked Darko, looking back at her, completely serious.

“Holes in your teeth,” said Savvy. “But don’t worry, you only get them if you have bad dental hygiene.”

“Do I have bad dental hygiene?” asked Darko.

“Your teeth are so white they kinda hurt to look at,” said Savvy. “Don’t worry, you’re all good on that front.”

“Okay,” said Darko. “If you’re sure, then…” he continued eating, very much enjoying the remainder of what was left in the bowl.

Darko sampled one of each flavour ice cream, particularly enjoying the mint chocolate chip. 

“Some people say this tastes like toothpaste,” said Savvy, eating a spoonful of the ice cream. Darko pounded his fist on the table, making the spoon rattle in his bowl.

“Those people are wrong!” Darko declared. “They are fools to not see the true majesty of mint chocolate chip.”

“Well, I mean, if you like that one…” said Savvy, getting out the final container. Darko’s eyes widened as Savvy reverently held the container.

“Triple choc fudge ripple,” said Savvy. “Only the best ice cream in the world.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Darko, holding his bowl out towards her. Savvy smiled and spooned him out some ice cream.

Darko made a serious face, his brow furrowing, as he dug his spoon into the delicious-looking brown dessert in his bowl. He licked his spoon again, as he had the first time. And, just like the first time, his face instantly changed to one of joy.

“This…” Darko trailed off, holding the bowl up with pure delight in his eyes. “This is the most incredible thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“I knew you’d like it,” said Savvy, grinning. “Everyone does.”

“Whoever created this is a genius,” said Darko. “We must have them on our side.”

“Yeah, they’re just an ordinary human,” said Savvy.

“Darn it,” said Darko. “Then I will make do with simply enjoying this treat.”

“Did you ever text Shadow back?” asked Savvy. Darko gasped, immediately patting at his pockets.

“I completely forgot!” said Darko, finally finding his phone and unlocking it.

Shadow had been left on ‘read’ for hours, now. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at that word, not seeing any new messages from Darko.

“I guess he doesn’t want to go out for ice cream with me,” said Shadow.

“He does know how to text, doesn’t he?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah, Savvy taught him,” said Shadow, nodding. “He should’ve texted me back by now, but… oh wait, he’s texting something!”

“What did he say?” asked Louisa, leaning in to read the text. Shadow frowned in confusion.

“Huh. This doesn’t sound like him,” said Shadow.

“I VERY MUCH ENJOY ICE CREAM!” Darko had texted.

“I dunno, it sounds like him to me,” said Louisa. “Maybe he’s never tried ice cream before.”

“Oh god, I didn’t even think of that,” said Shadow, slapping her hand to her forehead. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Hey, don’t worry, he said he likes it,” said Louisa. “But if you’re worried, just ask Savvy what he likes, she’s his adopted sister after all.”

“Okay, I’ll do that next time,” said Shadow, nodding. She replied to the text, telling Darko when and where to meet her. Leonardo’s at 10am tomorrow.

“Or maybe you’ll find out more of his interests tomorrow, who knows?” said Louisa with a smile. 

“You’re right,” said Shadow, smiling back at her friend. “I’m glad I brought you over here to watch Gotham.”

As Darko slept that night, full of ice cream, a scream sounded from the kitchen. Savvy’s bedroom door slammed open, destroying her second attempt at a card tower.

“Dammit!” Savvy shrieked, shaking her fists at the ceiling. “What is it with you people and destroying my card towers!?”

“WHO ATE ALL OF MY ICE CREAM!?” Katja thundered, her voice coming out distorted as the world around her also began to distort. She appeared to be ten feet tall, her form like a ghastly, glowing white spectre.

“Get your own freezer already, then, if you don’t want everyone else to eat your ice cream,” said Savvy as she began to pick up her cards.

“But without my ice cream, how am I to deal with my crippling emotional pain?” asked Katja.

“Dude, see a therapist,” said Savvy.

“There is no amount of therapy that can heal my emotional wounds,” said Katja. “Only ice cream can make me feel better.”

“Oh my god,” said Savvy. Katja slammed the door as she left the room, causing the half-rebuilt card tower to collapse again. Savvy sighed.

Shadow didn’t expect to see Darko at the ice cream parlour the next day. She’d almost considered dragging Louisa along with her for moral support, but Louisa had just reached a critical part of Gotham and could not be disturbed. But there he was, standing near the doorway to Leonardo’s, looking very much out of place.

“Hi,” said Shadow, walking over to him. Darko turned to her, surprised, and a slow smile spread across his face. It warmed Shadow’s heart to see it, and all of the anxiety just seemed to melt away.

“Hello, Shadow,” said Darko. “You look beautiful today.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Shadow, touching the hair that she’d struggled with for ages before Louisa had told her that she looked fine and kindly pushed her towards the door. It didn’t look any different, but the compliment did wonders for her confidence. “You look very handsome, too.”

“Thank you,” said Darko. “Shall we eat ice cream?” Shadow put her hand on his arm, her heart fluttering like the butterflies in her stomach.

“Yes, let’s,” said Shadow, and walked inside with him, very much looking forward to a wonderful, normal date with the most abnormal man she’d ever met.


End file.
